Lost Memories Lost Daughter
by LadyNeko20
Summary: Hi everyone! this is my first Inuyasha story I don't own Inuyasha or the other Charaters. I hope this story turns out ok. I had this story Idea in my head for sometime. Here is the first chapter I am aware that it's a little short but its a start. (R&R) It is I Lady Inu20 Now Lady Neko, sorry for my long absence I've been very busy plus lost my inspiration. But I am Back
1. Lost Memories Long Lost Daughter

_'Thought'_

_'Flashback'_

**Beast/inner demon**

"Dialog"

**Ch.1 Lost Memories Long Lost Daughter**

It was a beautiful quiet day at the Higurashi shrine as Kagome was just getting ready to return to the Feudal Era where Inuyasha and her friends were waiting for her. She was wearing a white t-shirt and cargo pants. She gathered her yellow backpack and her bow and arrows and headed down to the well and hopped in, when she got to the other side she adjusted her belongings and struggled to climb out of the well and was about to head towards Kaede's village when a bright blue light appeared in front of her.

Kagome looked up at the light and saw a demon clad in iron armor his hair was white and in a very high pony tail, his eyes were a golden amber color like Sesshomaru's only softer, he also had two stripes on each cheek but instead of a magenta color it was a dark blue. He wore the exact same Kimono that Sesshomaru wears but in a navy blue color. It took Kagome moments to figure out that the person that she was looking at was none other than Lord InuTaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father.

Kagome respectfully bowed to the Inu King "Kagome child you don't need to bow to me for I am your father."

Kagome just looked at the Demon Lord in shock. "How can you be my father? I'm sorry but you must be mistaken my mother told me that he abandoned me when I was only 9years old I'm sorry you can't be him," Kagome said. InuTaisho looked up at his daughter "Of course I'm your father" InuTaisho said. InuTaisho was heartbroken he thought by now the people he trusted to care for her would have told her the truth about who she is and who her family were, he stepped forward towards Kagome and placed his hand on her forehead and gave her back the memories of him and Izayoi of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and of Saya.

Kagome stood in shock as she cried, everyday she felt like something was missing like she didn't belong with her adoptive family, InuTaisho walked up to her and held his daughter his beautiful pup as she cried in his arms. When he backed away she was engulfed in a white light as she was transformed into her true half demon form. She unlike her father and brothers had black hair and was the same lengths like her brothers'; her eyes were just like Sesshomaru's but softer. Her eye colors were dark blue with a touch of gold. And like Inuyasha she had black dog ears on the top of her head. She also had (which is unique for some half demons) a tail like her father and elder brother but smaller and was it was very soft and fluffy it was black with a little patch of white on the tip (imagin a wolf or a fox's tail).

After she was transformed into her true self she walked over to her father "Can I go see them?" Kagome asked, "yes but I shall be going with you for the way to the western lands are dangerous plus it's matting season I don't want you getting hurt." her father said. Kagome nodded and fallowed her father towards the western lands she stayed close but was on alert just in case something or someone tried to harm her or her father, InuTaisho looked down at his daughter happy to have her back safe and sound.

But wondered why the hell his daughter was lied to. No one told her who she was. Why didn't the people who took her in tell her anything? InuTaisho was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's voice "father, how far is it to the western lands? I've only been there once" InuTaisho's heart sped when she called him father "we will be at the castle by evening little one."

InuTaisho and Kagome arrived in the Western lands later in the evening InuTaisho enjoyed listening to the stories that Kagome was telling him about her adventures with her brothers and their friends. As Kagome and her father were nearing the western boarders Kagome was found deep in thought about what was going on so far. '_Who knew that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were MY brothers I wonder how they will react to seeing me I know Inuyasha would be happy but, what about Sesshomaru? I guess I'll just have to wait and see, _InuTaisho and Kagome settled down for the night not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

**Hi everyone! this is my first Inuyasha story I don't own Inuyasha or the other Charaters. I hope this story turns out ok. I had this story Idea in my head for sometime. Here is the first chapter I am aware that it's a little short but its a start. (R&R)**


	2. Memories

**Hello sorry that the first two Chapters are alittle short I'll try to put more into the next chapters. If anyone has any Ideas for the next chapters I would really appreciate it. R&R ;)**

_'Thought'_

_'Flashback'_

**Beast/inner demon/yelling**

"Dialog"

**Ch.2 Memories**

When dawn came InuTaisho woke up to see Kagome meditating, as he was watching her he started to think of his beautiful his daughter and how much she has grown up, and this thought made him sad _" even though I've watched her grow from the heavens it's not the same, I missed out on so much, the same can be said about my two boys_" InuTaisho was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that he started to tear up and that his daughter was standing in front of him. "Father?" Kagome tried to get his attention and noticed that he was crying, she got closer and nuzzled his cheek and spoke in Inu language **"alpha- father"** InuTaisho wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her, they stayed like that until the sun started to rise.

"Papa? are you ok?" Kagome spoke up, InuTaisho looked at his daughter and reassured her that he was fine. As father and daughter made their way through the forest InuTaisho spoke up "Did you sleep well little one?" Kagome looked at her father and responded "I did I also had a dream may I tell you about it?" InuTaisho nodded as Kagome told him about her dream...

.

'_Flashback'_

_Kagome (age 6) Inuyasha (age 6 1/2 ) &Sesshomaru (age 7)_

_Kagome and Sesshomaru were outside in the gardens with Inuyasha she and Sesshomaru was asked by their father to look out for while he went into a meeting with one of the minor Lords from the Southern Lands_

"_Sesshomaru? Who was that man with Papa?" Kagome asked "That was Ryūkotsusei he's one of the Minor Lords from the Southern Lands"_

"_Keh,and why aren't you in there Fluffy? Usually you're with father" Inuyasha said using the nickname that his brother hates_

"_Inuyasha! How many times must I ask you not to call me that name? And my reason for being out here is so I can keep an eye on the TWO of you' Sesshomaru said "and knowing the two of you you're planning on spying on what father and Ryūkotsusei are discussing and somehow I always get dragged into it but not this time I…"_

_Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome pale white and shaking as if it were cold out. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked. When Kagome looked up at him he saw her eyes slowly turning red and she ran off towards her father's study where the meeting was being held. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fallowed close behind, "Kagome!"_

_Kagome arrived to the study where she burst through the door and saw Ryūkotsusei holding a dagger to her father's throat _**"GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER!" **_Kagome said as she threw the Dragon Lord away from her father sending him flying into a wall. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got to the study just in time to see Ryukotsusei thrown away from their father, "Inuyasha go and get the guards I'll help our sister" Inuyasha did as his brother told him. The guards came and hauled Ryūkotsusei away. 'I'LL BE BACK DOG LORD JUST YOU WAIT AND WHEN I DO I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! STARTING WITH YOUR PRESIOUS DAUGHTER!'_

_End of flashback._

As Kagome finished her tale she looked up to her father who also remembered that day "I was so proud of you little one." He said to Kagome as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head Kagome was happy she saved her father that day. "After I sent you into hiding Ryukotsuei sought me out and he did try to kill me but failed as I succeeded in sealing him into a dormant state. The person responsible for my death was Takemaru."


	3. Chapter 3

'Thought'

_'Flashback'_

**Beast/inner demon/yelling**

"Dialog"

**Ch.3 Reunited**

"T-Takemaru?" Kagome asked unknowing who the man was "yes Takemaru, he was your mother's first love, but she didn't love him she cared for him like a brother and that was it. He attacked our home I was able to save her and your brothers. But as I turned to leave Takemaru came at me with a sword and ended my life along with his own."

InuTaisho and Kagome were near the castle when a large blast was felt throughout the forest. Using her senses she tried to figure out whom or what made that blast. Then with her acute hearing she picked up her brothers' voices.

** "WIND SCAR!"** Inuyasha called out as he dispatched some weakling demons. **"DRAGON STRIKE!"** Sesshomaru was finishing off some more weak demons. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found themselves surrounded by more demons. Now, Sesshomaru didn't want to admit it but even he was at a disadvantage when he noticed the hoards of demons coming at him and his brother from all over the place.

** "PUREIFY!"** Both brothers looked up in time to see a bright pink arrow go whizzing by, Kagome saw the first set of demons be purified to ash as she ran out with InuTaisho right behind her in his true form killing the demons that closed in on her and his sons. Kagome rushed to her brothers' aid as she whipped her hand out and just like Sesshomaru she had released her own lightning whip (only hers was bright white where his was more yellow-green) and killed the other group of weak demons that surrounded her brothers.

InuTaisho watched in amazement at how much his daughter and sons grew 'I shouldn't be too surprised as I've watched over them but…seeing them as they are now right in front of me is a lot better. Kagome, thank you for being there for your bothers especially Inuyasha when I couldn't.' InuTaisho thought as he faded away knowing that his job was done.

"K-Kagome is it really you?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome as if what he was dreaming. Sesshomaru was in shock as well for years he's wondered over and over at what happened to his little sister.

Kagome looked up at her brothers and smiled as tears fell from her eyes "Kami I've missed you both so much" she said as she ran into their arms (yes Fluffy has his right arm back) "All this time I've been looking for you and you were right here all along why didn't anyone say anything." Kagome cried

"We didn't know to tell you Kags we tried but when we saw you it looked as if you didn't remember us." Inuyasha said, "I didn't remember you; my adoptive family somehow erased my memories of you, Sesshomaru, Saya, Father and Izayoi. Why they didn't tell me the truth I don't know, all I do know is that I'm here now and that we are family once again." Kagome looked up at her brothers' and smiled.

"Come, let's head back home for we have a lot to talk about, plus I'm sure our companions would like to meet our little sister" Sesshomaru said with a smirk, knowing that their four friends were going to get the shock of their lives.

Meanwhile in an abandoned village Northwest of Sesshomaru's land…

'I grow tired of fighting with Inuyasha and his group. What are we even fighting for? Oh yeah, thats right A fucking jewel? _It's all that Onigumo's fault this was all his idea I never even existed until he showed up.' _Naraku thought _**"Naraku! I'm growing tired and impatient with you, either YOU come up with a plan to get the damn Shikon jewel or, I will go and get them myself! **_

_**Hmmm... you know, that's not a bad idea I mean, I only needed you until I got my strength back." **_Naraku was about to say something back when a large amount of pain surged through his body from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet then everything went black.

Back in the Western Lands Kagome jumped at the feeling of a large amount of demonic energy but dismissed it on account that her senses out of wack.

* * *

Stepping aside from Naraku Semi lifeless form stood Onigumo "When you want something done right you have to do it yourself. Isn't that right, Naraku." Onigumo said. He was about to slit Naraku's throat when Kagura intervened, **"DANCE OF BLADES!"** She yelled sending Onigumo flying into a pillar. Kagura then ran to Naraku she blasted a hole in the roof and flew off with Naraku, Kanna, and Kohaku on her feather.

"This isn't over I will get my revenge!" Onigumo yelled as he watched them escape.

Kagura needed to get help for Naraku _'but from whom? Because of that bastard Onigumo, Naraku is despised everywhere by everyone. 'Maybe... Kagome could help us, it's a long shot but I got to try damn it!' _With that in mind Kagura got Naraku and Kanna and flew off for help.

"Kagome ya comin' or what?" Inuyasha called out. Kagome turned to her brothers smiled and said "race ya there haha" she yelled as she ran by them full speed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hurried to catch up with their sister.


	4. Chapter 4

'Thought'

_'Flashback'_

**'Beast/inner demon'**

"Dialog"

**Ch5. Kagome meets Onigumo**

_Previous chapter:_

_Sesshomaru and Kagome bid each other goodnight as they went to their rooms and slept. It was in the middle of the night when Kagome bolted up from sleep as a thought jumped in her head 'two souls splitting… no not splitting separating Onigumo and Naraku must have somehow separated. But how she jumped out of bed threw on her robe and ran downstairs to the library. She went through every single scroll and found nothing._

_As she put all the scrolls back she thought about what her teachers said when she was in the future 'Sometimes you start at the end and work backwards. Things are never clear as you want them to be...' with that thought in mind Kagome sat down at her brother's desk started to piece together what she knew so far._

_Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see or hear anyone enter the room._

Inuyasha was walking down the stairs when he noticed a shadow moving in his brother's study/library. He walked up to the door and saw Kagome sitting at Sesshomaru's desk. Curiosity got the best of him he found himself walking in and he noticed that Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't notice him."Kagome what are you doing up so late?" Inuyasha asked, and at that moment Kagome's eyes grew wide for she found the answer that she was looking for. Kagome got up and ran to her room and got dressed in a fighting kimono that was all black, she wore the same boots as Sesshomaru's when she was done she grabbed her bow, arrows, and her backpack and hurried out of her room. Inuyasha saw her running and decided to go wake his brother up along with their comrades and follow her.

'I think, that large demonic aura that I felt was that of Onigumo and Naraku splitting up.' Kagome thought as she ran in the northwestern direction. It was pitch black out with only the full moon as her guide, which she used to her advantage to hide within the shadows from her enemies.

* * *

*With Inuyasha and comrades*

'Why would Kagome run off like that what and what reason does she have not to tell us or me I'm her best friend and brother' Inuyasha thought to himself. Sesshomaru and the rest of the group were wondering the same thing why would Kagome run off unless something caught her attention Sesshomaru remembers from when Kagome was just a pup she was always curious about everything around her and when something caught her attention she would always try to figure out what it was that intrigued her.

'Kagome what is it that caught your interest now.' Sesshomaru thought "Don't worry Inuyasha we'll find her. She's not too far now."

* * *

*with Kagome*

As Kagome glided through the forest she heard movement coming from the bushes as Kagome hid with in the shadows as she scanned the area that she was in she sensed a jewel shard coming from behind the bushes behind her, "who's there?" Kagome spoke as she cautiously walked up to the shrub when whatever was behind that bush lunged at her with what looked like a chained sickle Kagome quickly dodged it. She recognized who it was that tried to attack her.

"Kohaku? Kohaku!" Kagome yelled Kohaku stopped and looked at the half demon that was in front of him he recognized that it was Kagome; Kagome looked at the young demon slayer and saw that he was slightly wounded on his face and arm. "Kohaku what happened? Who attacked you?" Kagome asked, Kohaku looked at Kagome unsure of what to say would she even believe him. Waiting for him to answer she got her first aid kit out and motioned Kohaku over so she can help treat his wounds.

"It was Onigumo" Kohaku quietly spoke unsure of who or what could hear them, Kagome's eyes widened "how isn't he connected with Naraku?" "Not anymore" Kohaku said as he began to tell her what he witnessed.

_Flashback_

_"I grow tired of fighting with Inuyasha and his group. What are we even fighting for? Oh yeah a fucking jewel? 'It's all Onigumo's fault this was all his idea I never even existed until he showed up.' __**"Naraku! I'm growing tired and impatient with you, either YOU come up with a plan to get the dame Shikon jewel or I will go and get them myself, honestly it isn't that complicated. "Hmmm that's not a bad idea I mean, I only needed you until I got my strength back."**__ Naraku was about to say something back when a large amount of pain surged through his body from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet then everything went black._

_Stepping aside from Naraku Semi lifeless form stood Onigumo, "When you want something done right you have to do it yourself, Isn't that right Naraku?" Onigumo said as he was about to kick Naraku but Kagura intervened __**"DANCE OF BLADES!"**__ She yelled sending Onigumo falling to the ground._

_"This isn't over Kagura I will be back!" Oni yelled as he escaped._

_'Flashback over'_

'So, I was right that aura that I felt was that of Onigumo leaving Naraku' Kagome thought. "Where is Naraku?" She asked, but before Kohaku could answer a strong gust of wind came and blew Kohaku into a nearby tree but didn't hit anything as Kagome quickly grabbed him before he could get seriously hurt. "It's him." Kohaku whispered

Kagome looked up at the person in front of her it was Onigumo (the best way I can describe Onigumo's appearance is Suikotsu from the band of 7 when he was about to kill Rin) "so, you're Onigumo?" Kagome questioned. "Yes I am and I will be taking those jewel shards from you two." Onigumo answered Kagome smirked "If you want them, then come and get them" with that Kagome and Kohaku ran "Kohaku, run to where ever you're hiding Naraku I will take care of him and will come find you." Kagome saw that he was about to protest but then he complied and took off.

Kagome placed a barrier in the direction that the boy ran off in then ran off to a clearing.

Onigumo was not far behind her when he attacked first by shooting a spider web and blocking her exit. "Well well my little half breed priestess what are you going to do now that I have you trapped?" Onigumo cooed

'I will fight you idiot what do you expect me to do' with that thought in mind Kagome flicked her wrist out and produced her acid claws and took a swipe at Onigumo who dodged the blow. "Come now is that the best you can do" Oni jested **"BLADES OF PURIFICATION"** Kagome yelled.

As Kagome and Onigumo exchanged blows with each other a bright light descended from the heavens and inside that light was a sword in a blood red sheath that landed at Kagome's feet and she heard a voice coming from the light _'Kagome use this sword it will help you. Just channel your demonic and priestess aura into it the sword is called Taisetsunahito. I will leave you. For now_" Kagome picked up the sword it hummed as she unsheathed it.

*With Inuyasha*

Inuyasha Sesshomaru and their group were got to the clearing when they saw the bright light coming from the sky then it disappeared then they saw Kagome wielding a sword. All was quiet, not a sound was made no one uttered a word that is until they all felt Kagome's aura come to life and spoke as quiet as the wind

**"DRAGON LIGHTNING"** bright light shot out of the sword and straight to Onigumo who dodged what would have been a fatal blow for him. As the power from Kagome's sword died down she began to feel really weak. They knew that if she didn't run she would be dead "KAGOME RUN!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to get to his sister but was blocked by the flaming spider webs that were surrounding the forest.

Inuyasha tried and tried but he couldn't cut the webs. "Try all you like half breed your efforts are futile" Onigumo yelled as he shot flamed webs at Kagome "NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as Sesshomaru and their team looked on in horror as they tried to hold in their anger as their fear started to grow. As they tried to find away to get to her Shippo looked up in the sky as he saw a shadow hovering over him "MAMA!"Everyone looked up in shock as they saw Kagome floating in a purple barrier.

"WHAT! HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE?" Onigumo yelled then he remembered "ah Naraku, I was wondering what happened to you So, you're still alive? Then he looked a Kagome and her group Well I'd love to stay and chat with you but, I'm afraid that I have to cut our visit a little short Til next time" and with that Onigumo disappeared.

**Kagome's Powers/abilities**

**Acid Whip (just like Sesshomaru's)**

**Blades of Purification**

**Toxic Flower Claw**

**Taisetsunahito: Precious One**

**Dragon Lightning**


	5. Chapter 5

InuTaisho's Daughter ch.6

'Thought'

_'Flashback'_

**'Beast/inner demon'**

"Dialog"

**Ch6. Unexpected Hero**

_Previous Chapter_

_Inuyasha tried and tried but he couldn't cut the webs. "Try all you like half breed your efforts are futile" Onigumo yelled then as he shot flamed webs at Kagome "NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as Sesshomaru and their team tried to hold in their anger and fear. As they tried to find away to get to her Shippo looked up in the sky as he saw a shadow hovering over him "MAMA!"Everyone looked up in shock as they saw Kagome floating in a purple barrier._

_"WHAT! HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE?" Onigumo yelled then he remembered "ah Naraku, I was wondering what happened to you so, you're still alive? Then he looked at Kagome and her group, well I'd love to stay and "chat" with you but, I'm afraid that I have to cut our visit a little short until next time" and with that Onigumo disappeared._

Kagome was lowered to the ground safely as her family rushed out to the clearing and embraced her "Kagome are you all right?" they asked her "Yes, I'm alright a little tired perhaps but I'm ok" Then Kagome walked over to where she had received her sword Taisetsunahito, there in the clearing stood a tall demoness with white hair tied in two long pony tails (imagine Sailor Moon's hair only white) she wore a very lovely kimono that was in a shade of a baby blue and lavender color and in the middle of her forehead was a crescent moon it was Sesshomaru's mother and Kagome and Inuyasha's god/stepmother Saya. Kagome walked over to her and bowed "thank you Lady Saya"

Saya looked at her goddaughter and smiled "my daughter I made a promise to your mother long ago that I would take care of you and Inuyasha as if you were my own. You've grown into a fine young woman and I am proud of you I had this sword commissioned to you by Totosai with this sword you are able to use both your demonic and priestess abilities.

Now before I go, beyond this clearing is a cave in it you will find Naraku, I know it will be hard to trust him but give him a chance and hear him out it will be up to you whether or not you want to help him just listen to your heart I know you will make the right choice." Saya hugged her daughter, as she was walking away she heard Kagome call out "wait! Kikyo is in danger or will be with Onigumo running loose Inuyasha would be devastated if anything were to happen to her" Saya looked at her daughter and smiled "say no more my dear I'll keep an eye on Kikyo and guide her to safety." Then Kagome watched as Saya disappeared into the forest.

"Guys, I know you heard what was said between me and Lady Saya" Kagome spoke, as Inuyasha and co. walked up to her as she spoke "It did seem a little obvious that this was all Onigumo's idea and not Naraku's, I mean think about it really Naraku would never have existed if it wasn't for Onigumo," Kagome said. "Let's go find him, the sooner we find him the sooner we can all go home" Inuyasha called out "I don't like this, what if this is a trap by Naraku?" Koga asked, "I don't like it either but I trust Kagome and she has never been wrong before."

"Inuyasha you can't be serious." Koga yelled "I'm not going to do this, your sister could very well lead into a trap" Kagome over heard what Koga was saying and was about to say something back when Inuyasha spoke up "I am serious Koga, if this was one of Naraku's tricks then why would he save Kagome not that I'm not grateful because I am I'm grateful that she was saved but why would he go out of his way just to save her?" said Inuyasha as he walked away with Kagome next to him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled "thank you, for believing me I know you're not liking this but I promise you that this is not one of Naraku's tricks." "Kagome I'll always will believe you; never once had I heard a lie come from you. Even growing up you was always honest with people. I'm proud of you Kags I'm very proud" Inuyasha said as he hugged her.

Kagome hugged him back then she remembered something that she and Saya discussed "Inuyasha, I talked with Saya and I asked her to watch out for Kikyo, with Onigumo running around I don't know what will happen. But if anything were to happen then Saya will go to her and send both Kaede and Kikyo to the palace." Inuyasha looked up at his sister "Thank you Kagome I already lost Kikyo once I don't want to lose her again."

Kagome led her group to the cave that Saya said to find they stepped inside with caution "Kohaku! Are you here?" Sango heard Kagome yell out to her little brother "we're down here Kagome-chan" Kohaku yelled as Kagome and her friends hurried to where Kohaku was. When they got to where Kohaku was they saw Naraku sitting up against a wall his appearance was something that they were not expecting at all his once fiery crimson eyes where now a dull violet color his clothes were in shreds like they had gone through a large paper shredder.

"Let's get them back to the castle" Sesshomaru said, as he carried a sleeping Kagura while Inuyasha and Kagome helped Sango and Miroku get Naraku up on Kasai one of Kirara's Kittens Kohaku helped Kanna onto Kirara, "everyone ready? good then let's go home" Kagome said as she sat next to Naraku making sure that he didn't fall of Kasai.

**So far I like my story I hope you do too.**

**New Character**

**Saya (Sesshomaru's mom)**

**Kasai (She is one of Kirara's Kittens later in the chapts.)**

**hmmm, I wonder why Koga is being like this. **


End file.
